


No Promises

by knightcommanderalenko



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightcommanderalenko/pseuds/knightcommanderalenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boss Cassandra went to Johnny to express her feelings, not expecting anything to come of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Promises

When Cassandra went to Johnny to ‘express her feelings,’ she honestly didn’t know how he was going to react. Hell, she had foreseen many different outcomes, none of which consisted of being held down on the pool table with the man’s hand down her jumpsuit. It was an interesting turn of events, although not at all an unwelcome one.

 “Someone’s eager,” she quipped as his hand squeezed its way between the suit and her skin.

“I could say the same about you, Boss,” he mumbled from her neck. Johnny blazed a trail of bites from her jaw to her collarbone, and seemed content to linger there while his hand ventured lower. Her pale skin was going to be riddled with bruises in a few hours. She could tell that Johnny was making no effort to mark her in places that her jumpsuit could cover. If the rest of the Saints didn’t already know what they were up to, they soon would.

“Touché.” From her vantage point, all she could see was the top of his dark head, and the fluorescent light glinting off the frame of his glasses. The bowels of the small Zin ship, a public place, was not really Cassandra’s style. The lighting was harsh and unflattering, it smelled strange, she was on top of a pool table, and there was a creepy-ass shark hanging from the ceiling. Her term in the Presidency had made her accustomed to the finer things, it seemed.

While Cass was contemplating the interesting choice of décor, Johnny’s hand had reached her underwear.

“God, you’re so wet,” he drawled in her ear. He was right; Cass could feel the heat pooling in her lower abdomen, and they’d barely even started. She whimpered when he extracted his fingers and pulled the top of her jumpsuit down, exposing her breasts to the recycled air of the ship. He trailed kisses down her abdomen while his index and fore fingers teased at her entrance. The digits lingered there, his thumb circling her nub, before gently pushing in.

“And so tight,” he whispered. “You’re gonna feel so good around my cock.”

One wouldn’t think that the great Johnny Gat, as violent as he was, would be a gentle lover. Maybe he usually wasn’t, but at this point he was making completely sure that Cass was riled up beyond all reason. Cass couldn’t help but whimper. Trying to stay quiet while Johnny plundered her with oh-so-talented fingers seemed to be an exercise in futility. Especially when said fingers curled towards her front, hitting the spot that made her nerve endings fry.

Before she could stop it, a moan was wrenched from her lips. Johnny chuckled, sending another bolt of heat to her already aching core. How was it fair that he could touch and feel and tease while her hands were completely anchored to her sides? It was no accident that he only pulled her jumpsuit halfway down her torso; it allowed him complete access while restricting her own movement. Cassandra made a mental note: jumpsuits are bad and Johnny is a dick.

After a few more seconds he withdrew his fingers, and began to draw them over her clit once again. She bit down on her lip to muffle the moans that were attempting to escape.

“Does it turn you on, knowing that at any moment, Asha could walk around the corner and see you begging for my cock?” He asked, ever teasing.

She whimpered again. “Johnny, please...”

“At this point, you’d do anything for it, wouldn’t you?” The barely there touches of his fingers on her clit were enough to stimulate, but not enough to give her any real pleasure. It was driving her mad.

“Answer the question, Boss.” Apparently Johnny had decided that he wasn’t going to give her any real satisfaction until she admitted that she wanted his cock so badly, that she would risk the others seeing her beg for it.

“Fuck… yes!”

He smirked wickedly. “That’s my girl.” With that, he pulled the jump suit down, and threw it in some unidentifiable direction.

He swooped down and gave one long, languid lick up her slit. Cass collapsed backward with a resounding thud as her back hit the pool table. She tried to buck her hips towards his mouth, but Johnny placed one large forearm across her hips, pinning her down. His other hand was braced against one leg, making sure she didn’t clamp around his head hard enough to damage his precious glasses.

Cass let out a low moan. She’d never been shy about pleasuring herself or pleasuring others, so the fact that Johnny wasn’t giving her the chance to reciprocate the feelings was leaving her antsy.

“Johnny, I can’t…”

“Can’t what?” He mumbled against her, the vibrations causing all sorts of nice feelings to zoom to her brain. She was going to die; she knew it, and what a way to fucking go. If he didn’t make her come soon, she would probably explode or call him all sorts of unsavoury names. One or the other, maybe even both.

Johnny gave her one last lick before raising his head from between her muscular thighs. “You can, and you will.”

Cass whined at the loss stimulation. “I need…” she began, trying to regain some composure.

While she was attempting to catch her breath, Johnny’s talented mouth had moved, blazing another trail up her stomach and between her breasts. He lingered around the base of her throat, alternately biting and sucking to his heart’s content. Cass knew that she was going to have a lot of marks to account for come morning. CID was going to be jealous.

With herculean effort, her brain finally clicked into gear. Who knew that the light bulb so often depicted for children was a real thing, Cass thought as she heaved Johnny’s substantial mass off her. Her arms were finally free and she could do whatever she liked.

Johnny looked all kinds of surprised as she followed him off the table. She yanked him close by the front of his still present teal jumpsuit.

Cass smirked and ran one finger down his cheek. “You didn’t let me come, Johnny. That was fucking rude.” He smirked, and placed his hands back on her waist.

“But now,” she growled, “it’s my turn,” and smashed her mouth to his. Thank God she was a giant of a woman, otherwise she wouldn’t have had the strength to spin them and make him the one against pool table.

She would never know how she managed to unzip his jumpsuit while battling his roving hands. It was a miracle that she managed to even do one. His hands were everywhere at once, and it was highly unfair that she was naked, and him only half so. Cass pulled away from their kiss and gave him a wicked smile. He seemed to get the idea and raised one dark eyebrow, returning his hands to the edge of the table.

She lent in once more, and used one hand to grasp the hair at the crown of his head. He gave a small grunt as she yanked it backwards, giving her full access to his jaw and neck. Her other hand sauntered down his torso. Her fingers skipped over his pectorals, silently relishing the twitches she caused.

“If I didn’t know better,” she whispered, “I’d say you were enjoying this.” She gave another tug at his hair for emphasis. Cass was seriously liking the control he was giving her. There was no question that he could take it if he wanted; she would put up a large fight of course, but considering the putty-like state she was in before…

He let out another grunt. “Not as much as you were.”

“We’ll see about that,” she replied. Her hand ventured lower, over impressive abdominals and skin that was deceptively smooth. He certainly was a striking specimen of manhood. Not that she’d ever tell him; his ego didn’t need to be any bigger than it already was. When she reached the abandoned zipper just below his navel, she glanced down and noticed the large bulge that had taken shape.

Bent half-over with a mostly naked Johnny Gat in front of her, Cass weighed her options. She could either unzip the suit completely and give him the best ride of his life, or she could make him suffer like he did her. Always the vindictive bitch, she chose the latter.

She scanned his body, her gaze finally reaching his face. She made a mental note to remove the glasses at some stage, because they were bound to break. She lightly grasped the zipper of his suit and pulled, revealing his boxers underneath.

“At least they’re not purple,” he remarked.

“You weren’t making fun of my underwear before, Johnny,” she replied as she eyed the bulge.

“Yeah, well I am now.”

She eyed him again before slowly raising her hand and cupping him through the silky material. His breath hitched, and Cass saw the muscles in his lower abdomen twitch. She smiled; he was more affected than he was letting on.

Keeping with her previous tempo, she carefully pulled his underwear down his hips, and over his cock.

“Holy fuck, Johnny,” she breathed, wide-eyed. “You weren’t lying.”

“What?” he asked, all shades of distracted.

Cass looked up at him from her spot on the floor. “In Stilwater; the first words you ever said to me were about your eight-inch cock.”

Comprehension dawned and a wicked smile graced his face. If he weren’t such an arrogant dick, she would say it suited him.

“I may be a murderer, but I ain’t a liar. I have some fucking standards.”

“Yeah, sure,” she said between planting kisses on his lower torso. Her hands were on his hips, pushing him back into the pool table as her mouth got lower and lower down.

His cock was jutting proudly before her, well and truly ready for attention. Cass smiled and lent forward. Johnny’s hands, previously resting on the edge of the table, and clamped down when she licked him from base to tip. She gently grasped the base of his thick erection and pumped, before taking him into her mouth. Johnny’s eyes rolled back at the sensation; her mouth was warm and wet and everything he needed. He hissed when she pulled back, slowly swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock. She moaned around him, the vibrations sending all sorts of nice signals to his brain. Johnny felt the muscles in his lower abdomen tighten, and he pushed her off. He swore even more blood rushed to his cock when he looked at her face. The Boss’ lips were red and swollen, and the look she was giving him… It was possibly the most erotic thing he’d ever seen.

Johnny lifted Cass from her position on the floor and raised her to her full height. In an uncharacteristic moment of tenderness, he brushed a lock of red hair out of her face before leaning in for another kiss. This one was slower than the last; their passion smouldering rather than a roaring inferno. Cass could feel the roughness of his lips against hers; they were chapped but still deceptively smooth.

With large effort, Johnny pulled away. He stepped out of his jumpsuit and kicked it under the pool table. He spun her around and placed both large hands on her waist. Taking the hint, Cass lent forward, resting her hands on the pool table and jutting her ass out towards her lover. Johnny moved forward, trapping his erection between them. She felt him trail a hand up her back before around to her front. He gently tugged at a nipple before manoeuvring his cock between her legs with his free hand.

He ran his erection up and down her slit, once again being a ruthless tease. With absolutely no patience, Cass thrust her ass up again, a low growl leaving her lips. Johnny chuckled, and lined himself up. Cass let out a moan when he pushed in.

“God, Cass,” he hissed. “You’re so fucking tight.”

The Boss replied with another moan as he pushed in to the hilt. Completely inside her, Cass could feel every glorious inch of him. She’d been waiting for this; they were finally skin to skin after many, many years. Johnny was warm and whole and gloriously alive against her, and she revelled in his touch. It was a good thing, Cass mused, that Pierce had wandered off to a vague mention of food a while ago. If he hadn’t, he’d be privy to an eyeful of Johnny’s naked ass pounding her into the pool table.

The hand that had been playing with her breasts sauntered down her chest and wandered to her folds. Every slap of Johnny’s hips against hers was accentuated by a flick to her clit, and it was quickly bringing her back to the brink. Her purple-painted nails left gouges in the wood of the pool table. She was so fucking close.

Ever the glutton for punishment, Cass looked over her shoulder. “That all you got, Johnny?”

The man furrowed his brow. “Not even close.” Each word was punctuated with a particularly hard thrust, causing her to see stars. It was the extra stimulation that she’d needed. With a cry, Cass flew apart around him, clenching over his cock. With a guttural moan, Johnny followed, hips fluttering against her backside before slowly stopping inside her.

Johnny pulled out and Cass spun around. She looked like she was about to say something, but thought better of it and resorted to kissing him softly. She squeezed out from between him and the pool table, and strolled off to find her underwear.

“That was fun,” Cass said, returning with all of her clothes. “We should do that again.”

Johnny laughed. “Yeah, we should.”

Cass finished dressing and sauntered off, likely up to the control room to enter the Simulation. Now fully dressed, Johnny was about to leave himself when he heard a cough from behind him. He spun to find Asha standing, arms crossed, in the entry way.

“Johnny, next time you fuck the Boss’ brains out, please do it where we can’t hear you,” she said, looking equally parts scarred and angry.

He let out a low chuckle. “No promises, Asha.”


End file.
